The present invention relates to products containing an anti-fungal amount of a salt of formic acid.
The invention relates to an additive for the control of the growth for certain fungi and mold cells from fungal spores on the surfaces of objected treated with an aqueous systems. The invention was designed to control the growth by killing the vegetative fungi or mold germinating from spores of the fungi with an additive that can be blended into commercially available paints, spackle, adhesives, grout, and sealants used in the home and commercial construction industry. The additive can also be used in the paper making industry to control growth of spores during the making of paper that causes spoilage. The additive can also be used to control the growth of bacterial in automotive and air conditioning end uses by adding it to lubrication systems of cars, compressors for oil field drilling, transmission systems or cars and other motors, air conditioning and heating systems and the like.
An object of the invention is to provide an easy to use, environmentally friendly additive which is cheaper than those currently commercially available.
Another object of the invention is to provide an additive that is light and easy to transport additive.
A final object of the invention is to provide and additive that does not cake or clog and can be easily flowed into a system in a continuous flow without the need to batch addition of the additive.
The invention relates to a building material adapted for controlling growth of vegetative fungi from spores comprising: a compressed calcium sulfate layer, a paper layer over the sulfate layer, an adhesive for securing the paper layer to the sulfate layer; an amount of a salt of formic acid disposed on the paper layer thereby forming drywall with an ionic lattice on the surface to prevent vegetative growth from fungi spores, and a paint, an adhesives, a sealant, and an insulation each containing an antifungal amount of a salt of formic acid, such as potassium formate.
The invention relates to products containing a formulation which is contemplated to kill the spores of fungus which includes in particular certain penicillium species and certain Stachybotrys species